Battle of Hogwarts scene - story
Story extract:) The Death Eaters marched in, Harry on their shoulders, triumphant looks on their faces. Ron looked scared, but Sam had a determined look on his face, and before Alfie could anticipate his move, Sam raised his wand and yelled Stupefy. The blue light shot out of his wand, hitting the Death Eater holding Harry right in the face, and, without warning, Harry jumped up and shouted Expelliarmus at the same time as Sayef yelled Avada Kedavra!. The two rays of light combined, making a kind of purple light, which hit a Death Eater in the head. Hermione hugged Alfie, before running of to face Antonin Dolohov. But she was suddenly stopped by Bellatrix Lestrange. "I see the Muggle girl has found a Mudblood boyfriend," she said, and Alfie replied by lying, "I'm not a Muggle, I'm pure-blood. Your time in this battle is up, though." Alfie signalled to Hermione, who shouted Expelliarmus', ''the red light knocking the wand from her hand, whilst Alfie shouted '''Crucio, and he left Bellatrix wriggling on the floor. Antonin Dolohov sneaked up on Alfie from behind, but Alfie, sensing him, jumped up, twisted around in mid-air, leg raised like Sam had told him, and he dropped, leg sawing into Dolohov's jaw like a chainsaw, breaking it. He then yelled Imperio, and the yellow mist hit Antonin Dolohov, who got up and said Expelliarmus. The red light flew to Bellatrix Lestrange, who got up, picked up her wand, and, aiming at Alfie, yelled Avada Kedavra. The spell was too fast, too accurate, too perfect, Alfie couldn't dodge. He braced himself for impact, and Hermione gasped in horror. He closed his eyes, and the green light passed through his eyes, but his brain was filled with a vicious yellow light. He opened his eyes and heard Sam shout Stupefy, along with Sayef shouting Avada Kedavra. The Stunner instantly countered the Killing Curse, and Sayef's curse hit Bellatrix straight in the heart. She was obviously dead. Dolohov suddenly turned to Alfie and shouted Stupefy, and Alfie instantly fell unconcious. Hermione then said Rennervate, and Alfie got up. slashing his wand and shouting, Sectumsempra'.'' Blood shot out of Dolohov, who instantly Disapparated, and Nott unpredictably jumped out on Alfie. '''Wingardium Leviosa, Alfie said, and he istantly rose into the air, yelling Avada Kedavra wildly. Sam jumped out and shouted Expelliarmus, and the wand was knocked out of his hand. Petrificus Totalus', ''Alfie said, and he jumped out to help Hermione, who was now duelling Fenrir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy. Fenrir pounced on Hermione, but Alfie twisted round, bringing his elbow up to Greyback's nose, breaking it instantly. He then twisted his ankle around Greyback's leg and pushed, laying Fenrir on the ground. '''Stupefy, he shouted, before Ron and Neville came over, both yelling Crucio. As the two Cruciatus Curses simultaneously affected him, Cameron jumped out, along with Sayef, and both yelled Avada Kedavra'.'' The two curses hit him, killing him, but Lucius Malfoy jumped out and yelled '''Crucio, before yelling, Avada Kedavra. The Cruciatus Curse hit Cameron, but the Killing Curse went amiss, and before Alfie knew it, Hermione shouted Petrificus Totalus. Ginny then rushed over, and whispered "Voldemort's here," MORE STORY EXTRACTS SOON.